


A Dance

by magickfaye (firefliesinlove)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-06
Updated: 2006-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesinlove/pseuds/magickfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Danny have a discussion of sorts about Harriet, publicity, life and kissing. Rated T+ because certain things happen. Read the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=31122>

Matt sat at his desk, his pen stuck in between his teeth; bobbing up and down in almost complete synchronization with the beeping coming from the clock on the wall opposite his desk. The clock that was counting down every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day that was left before the next show would be shot live and this whole arduous, time-consuming, stressful, scary and yet exhilarating task would start all over again.

"I told you that we could get rid of that thing." A familiar voice drifted across the room and met his ears with an almost gentle and kind quality to it. "Or you could keep it, slowly driving yourself crazier and crazier, and end up in the exact same position as Wes."

 _Almost._

"It stays." He'd already had this conversation countless times with Danny. Chances were they'd have it another hundred times before one of them gave up. Then again they were both stubborn in their own ways.

"And your sanity goes."

"I should be busy right now."

"So should I. Let's take a walk."

"...what? Why?"

"C'mon." Danny didn't wait. He stepped out of Matt's office and headed down the hall. Matt stared at the door for several long seconds before he jumped up to his feet and caught up to his friend and partner.

"What is it?" Matt had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't something good. Danny had that look in his eyes again.

"I need you to do something for me." _Uh-oh._ "Kiss Harriet."

 _What?!?_ " _What?!?_ "

"In public."

"You want me to _what_??"

"Kiss Harriet. It's not like you haven't ever done it before. It's just that this time it'll be in public where there may or may not be a whole troop of paparazzi."

"And I would do this _why?_ "

"It's called publicity, Matt, and right now we could use a little bit more. Besides, Harriet already agreed to it. Something about being able to slap you in public appealing to her, I think."

"And why would I want to do this?"

"Because you know that I'll make it all worthwhile."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You and I both know exactly what you want. Or at least I do. Do _you_ know what you want?"

"I would really like some peace and quiet in my office so I can get back to the work that I should be doing. We only have four days left and I'm still stuck on that second sketch."

"You'll pull through. You always do. But that's not what you want."

"Then what is it that I want?"

A split second later Matt was dragged down a deserted hallway by his loose tie and shoved up against the wall. It took him a moment to realize just how close Danny's face was to his and he was painfully aware of a leg brushing up against his inner left thigh. A tingling sensation brought a rush of blood and a tinge of pink to his face in less time than it took for Danny to forcefully press his lips against Matt's. When he pulled away, Matt let out a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding in. Dazed and slightly confused, he felt as though he'd just received an electric shock.

"That's what you want."

"What if I said it wasn't?"

"You've always been the one to avoid the issues in your relationships."

"Wait... so now this is a _relationship?_ "

"Unless we've been strangers up until this moment, then yeah, I'd say that this constitutes a relationship."

"So... why do I have to kiss Harriet?"

"I told you. Publicity."

"No. Why do I _really_ have to kiss Harriet?"

"It makes me hot." He flattened his hair and turned to leave.

"Danny." He grabbed his sleeve and let go just as quickly, unsure of how to react in this kind of situation.

"What is it, lover boy?" Matt could almost see the smile on Danny's face and suddenly everything felt right.

"I think it's you who's going more insane, not me."

"You're probably right." He glanced over his shoulder and gave Matt a wink and quick grin. "It's like they say, Matt. Life's like a dance. For now you're just going to have to let me take the lead."

"And if I refuse?"

"Like I said before. I know _exactly_ what you want." He hesitated a moment before he started to walk away. "I want it, too."

  


* * *


End file.
